


[Podfic] The Death of Jensen Ackles

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Allergies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of James' fic "The Death of Jensen Ackles."</p>
<p>Author’s Summary: This is NOT a death story. Jensen and Jared are friends-with-benefits until something happens that changes everything.</p>
<p>File Size/Length: 01:04:09 || 36.8MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Death of Jensen Ackles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Death of Jensen Ackles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



**Title:** [The Death of Jensen Ackles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14832)  
 **Author:** James (gilascave/zortified)  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating: **Teen & Up Audiences****  
 **Author’s Summary:** This is NOT a death story. Jensen and Jared are friends-with-benefits until something happens that changes everything.  
 **File Size/Length:** 01:04:09 || 36.8MB

**Download Links:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Death%20of%20Jensen%20Ackles%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as  
ETA: Also available--in mp3 and m4b (thanks to cybel!)--at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/death-of-jensen-ackles).

To listen to a streaming version, simply click through the above mp3 link or visit one of the LJ posts.

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1341987.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/1308.html)


End file.
